


Вознесутся те, кто в полной жопе

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, police!au, романс, смехуечки, флафф, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди пропадали. И возвращались. А Эггзи до смерти хотелось стать полезным человеку по ту сторону переговорного устройства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вознесутся те, кто в полной жопе

– Своими собственными глазами, констебль, – сказала миссис Уэйнрайт и поправила на носу роговую оправу. Сквозь такие стекла можно было наблюдать солнечное затмение, заниматься сваркой и собственными глазами разглядеть подробности развернувшейся за окнами миссис Уэйнрайт драмы. – Вы мне верите?  
– Конечно, мэм, – кивнул Эггзи и тоскливо покосился в сторону плотно притворенной двери. Времени на ланч не оставалось. Его ждали бумажки и запланированная выволочка от начальства. Эггзи подумывал поберечь бумажки на потом. Чтоб, если разговор по душам с инспектором сложится не в его пользу, оставить писанину вместе с погонами кому-то менее удачливому. Если подумать, сегодня он мог вернуться домой безработным. Больше никаких вызовов от миссис Уэйнрайт, котят на деревьях и пьяных драк в день финального матча. От такой радужной перспективы стало на удивление муторно.  
– Думаете, я сошла с ума?  
– Что вы, – Эггзи снял фуражку и обреченно пристроил ее между фарфоровой кошечкой и чашкой остывающего чая. – Расскажите подробнее, не упускайте деталей. Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Честно.  
Миссис Уэйнрайт делилась своими проблемами с отделением с потрясающей регулярностью. Ее клумбы топтали, газеты воровали, дети играли в мяч о каменную кладку стены, не уважая ее право на дневной сон. Жизнь миссис Уэйнрайт состояла из череды неприятных инцидентов, которые отравляли ее мирную старость. На этот раз причиной звонка стали менее прозаичные события. Так или миссис Уэйнрайт снова забыла принять свои таблетки.  
Черный Бедфорд остановился у дома Уэсли, кошмарного соседа миссис Уэйнрайт. Скрип тормозов пришелся ровнехонько на рекламную паузу между шоу Грэма Нортона и ее любимой исторической драмой. Люди в масках вывели Уэсли и, погрузив в свой фургон с тонированными стеклами, увезли на секретную базу для чудовищных в своей бесчеловечности экспериментов.  
Последнее предположение доставляло некоторое удовольствие мисс Уэйнрайт. Ее глаза блестели, ложечка задорно постукивала о края чашки.  
– Надели мешок на голову и запихнули внутрь. Это не просто так, констебль. Может, это ваши? Или другие какие-то. Террористы? Аль-Каида? Уэсли всегда вызывал у меня подозрения. Разве станет приличный человек топтать чужие маргаритки?  
– Ни в коем случае, – авторитетно покачал головой Эггзи.  
– Вот и я говорю.

Сырым субботним утром улицы пустовали, холодный воздух пробирался под форменный жилет и беспощадно бодрил. Салон служебной машины, который каждое утро казался недружелюбно казенным, сейчас навевал мысли о тепле и уютном запахе чипсов, намертво въевшемся с вечера. Эггзи прогулялся мимо порожков Уэсли, попробовал заглянуть в окна и почувствовал, как начал покрываться утренней росой.  
– Чего вам? Я ничего не сделал, – буркнул взъерошенный парень, приоткрыв дверь на длину цепочки.  
– Уэсли? – уточнил Эггзи на всякий случай. Уэсли кивнул и попытался прикрыть полой халата тощие колени в темноте коридора.  
Эггзи обернулся – раздвинутые занавески в окне миссис Уэйнрайт оперативно вернулись на место. По крайней мере, он выкладывался по полной накануне гипотетического расчета. Кто еще на его месте проявил бы такую сознательность на грани идиотизма. Эггзи попросил простить его за беспокойство и отправился к машине.

– Гэри, – Кейн смотрел на него, как на форменного кретина. Инспектор никогда не был особенно приятным в общении человеком, но с тех пор, как бросил курить, окончательно трансформировался в дотошного мелочного мудака с развитым комплексом бога. Он старательно пережевывал краешек зубочистки, будто внутренне хотел досчитать до ста, чтобы не надеть Эггзи на голову ведро для бумаг. Все их встречи походили одна на другую.  
– Это твой отчет? – он развернул экран компьютера.  
Вопрос не требовал ответа и просто ненавязчиво вводил Эггзи в курс дела, пресекая попытки отступления.  
– Так точно, сэр, – Эггзи твердо кивнул. Отпираться смысла не было, все нужные графы содержали его фамилию. К тому же таким отчетом можно было только гордиться. Подробный и содержательный – Эггзи убил на него целый вечер и четыре чашки паршивого кофе из автомата.  
Когда в переулке перед патрульной машиной на дорогу выскочила помойная лиса, Эггзи не слишком долго думал, а может, и вовсе обошелся без этого, прежде чем выкрутить руль и смять бампер о боковую дверь припаркованной у тротуара тачки. Возможно, между потрепанным мини купером и новеньким ауди он сознательно выбрал второй. У владельцев новеньких ауди скорее находилась приличная страховка. Об этом в отчете не было ни слова, но шеф за полтора года будто бы слишком хорошо изучил его методы решения проблем.  
– Из всех машин, Гэри, нужно было выбрать ту, что принадлежит главе местного совета? Эггзи не выбирал, конечно. Но если гипотетически представить, что у него была бы такая возможность, то… Ну, скажем, у мистера Хескета не было шансов остаться на колесах.  
Чего совершенно точно не стоило упоминать в отчете, так это того, что, когда Эггзи выбрался из своей машины и заглянул в окно помятой тачки, он увидел пакетик белого порошка на сидении. Тот вывалился из бардачка при ударе, надорвался, дорогую кожаную обивку припорошило белым снежком. Не стоило упоминать, что Эггзи вскрыл машину главы городского совета, возможно, воспользовавшись методами, которые приобрел вне своей службы в полиции, идентифицировал белый порошок, нашел его качество весьма удовлетворительным, занес сведения об этом в отчет и отправил в лабораторию на анализ. Эггзи ответственно подходил к своей работе. Потому что надеялся однажды подать прошение на сержанта, стать детективом, грезил спецподразделением и в целом планировал карьерный рост. А еще потому, что все здесь когда-то так любили и уважали его отца.  
– Гэри. Ты знаешь, как все мы любили и уважали твоего отца. Но если ты не прекратишь разбирательство сейчас же, вылетишь отсюда, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, – лицо шефа выражало столько внутренней боли, что Эггзи и сам заерзал на стуле, начиная испытывать фантомный дискомфорт пониже спины. – Отзови запрос в лабораторию.  
– Боюсь, уже поздно, сэр.  
– Поздно?  
– В лаборатории отличные ребята. Очень расторопные.

– Ты попал.  
– Спасибо, Рокс, – Эггзи слишком резко выкрутил руль на перекрестке, – умеешь найти нужные слова.  
– Машина Хескета. Это же отец Чарли?  
– Я понятия не имел, чья это тачка.  
– А если бы знал?  
Сегодня все сговорились и решили, что он не обойдется без каверзных гипотетических вопросов. Тот факт, что их бывший коллега был говнюком, напрямую ничем имуществу его отца не грозил. С другой стороны, черта была ярко выраженно семейной.  
– Я профессионал, – возмутился Эггзи, украдкой наблюдая, как Рокси закатывает глаза.  
Руфус запросил подкрепление. У здания, где размещался головной офис «Бритиш Петролеум», проходила сидячая демонстрация оголодавших от излишнего активизма студентов-экологов. Сидячая потому, что стоять им уже порядком надоело. Эггзи кое-как втиснулся в ряд служебных машин через дорогу.  
«Человечество – вирус» заявлял намалеванный красной краской плакат. Глядя на Руфуса и Дигби, подпирающих собой временное заграждение, Эггзи готов был под этим подписаться.  
– Конец близок, – бомж на углу поиграл бровями, уставившись на Рокси, – вознесутся те, кто сейчас в полной жопе. Я вам говорю.  
Эггзи тоже подмигнул, мол, смотри, Рокс, это точно про меня.  
Руфус пошуршал бумажкой и лениво разжевал жвачку, Эггзи в нос ударил запах синтетической мяты.  
– Нахрена вам подкрепление?  
– Вон торчок с битой, – усмехнулся Дигби. Бита торчала из спортивного рюкзака парня, притулившегося на бордюре у витой ограды.  
– Так вот она какая, «угроза вооруженных беспорядков»?  
– Мы сейчас сдохнем от голода. Непорядок.  
– Уроды, – пожала плечами Рокси, когда Руфус и Дигби отчалили в сторону забегаловки за углом.  
Студенты вяло выступали против загрязнения окружающей среды и, чтобы далеко не ходить, против гегемонии транснациональных корпораций. Толпа вела себя мирно, утомилась нарезать круги. На узком тротуаре в час пик это требовало большой сноровки. Кто-то пристроился на сваленных в кучу плакатах, запихивая в рот сэндвич. Эггзи попробовал рассмотреть надпись. Парень с битой услужливо сдвинулся с насиженного места.  
– Кто такой профессор Арнольд? – плакат ясно давал понять, что этого джентльмена необходимо было вернуть.

– Все в порядке, сынок, – улыбка, с которой инспектор хлопал Эггзи по плечу, была пугающе искренней, казалось, кто-то приставил пушку к его затылку, – все улажено.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – Эггзи постарался ответить тем же.  
Рокси перекосило.  
– Что это было?  
Эггзи пожал плечами и, зацепившись носком ботинка за ножку стола, придвинул себя вместе со скрипучим креслом поближе к клавиатуре. Отчеты сами себя писать не собирались. Не в этот раз. Хотелось кофе, но в кулере на их этаже кончилась вода. Эггзи взвесил перспективу тягать баллоны с первого или подняться с кружкой на третий и остался сидеть на месте. Из радиоприемника в кабинете Амелии доносились драматичные вести о том, что Игги Азалия не вышла на красную дорожку премьеры фильма об эксцентричном мультимиллиардере. А то и вовсе пропала.  
– Вот так просто? – не унималась Рокси.  
– Эй! Я все сделал правильно. Он осознал, какой я ценный сотрудник. Чему ты удивляешься? – попробовал возмутиться Эггзи.  
Ничего простого в этом не было. Эггзи здорово подставился и чудом избежал последствий, злоупотребив кредитом доверия. Впредь стоило быть осторожней, фея-крестная у него была всего одна.

Джей Би плюхнулся на пол ровно там, где Эггзи собирался поставить ботинки, и влажно заморгал, всем своим видом выпрашивая пожрать. Ничего не менялось с тех пор, как он не смог пройти мимо щенка, скулившего за мусорным баком. Тогда он решил, что из породистого с виду найденыша вырастет английский бульдог, и серьезно промахнулся.  
Эггзи кинул ключи на захламленный чеками комод и прошел по длинному коридору. Выпутался на пороге кухни из макаронин барахолочных занавесок. Хозяйка квартиры очень бережно относилась к интерьеру и собственному отсутствию вкуса. С другой стороны, лимонные кухонные шкафы и обои в потертый временем горох были небольшой платой за собственный угол и отсутствие хахалей матери.  
Эггзи так и не разулся, зато не спеша заварил чай, плеснул молока в чашку и вдумчиво помешал.  
Нужно было связаться со своими благодетелями. С организацией, о которой он толком ничего не знал и для которой не представлял пока никакой ценности.  
Где-то в самом начале их не слишком плодотворного сотрудничества, когда Эггзи набрал номерок с медали, оставшейся от отца, и предложил свои скромные услуги, ему обещали одну взамен. По ощущениям, Эггзи уже безбожно превысил этот лимит. Кто-то с завидным упорством продолжал прикрывать его задницу от внешних раздражителей.  
О последней любезности он и не просил. Можно было предположить, что этим серьезным ребятам просто до зарезу нужен связной в одном из центральных отделений лондонской полиции, и теперь они заботились о том, чтобы оставить ему рабочее место. Если предположить, что им нужен был заурядный патрульный, чьи фантомные перспективы карьерного роста таяли на глазах.  
У организации было имя, которое ему знать не полагалось, охуенное прикрытие, под которое ему не стоило копать. У агента с кодовым именем Галахад имелся штат связных. Каждый агент располагал своим таким. Эггзи был гаечкой в отлаженном механизме. Очень маленькой и проблемной гаечкой, которая вечно слетала с резьбы и доставляла больше проблем, чем пользы. Галахад не жаловался. Галахад знал его отца, Ли Анвин был на хорошем счету. Крупицы информации, на которые ему удалось развести мать, намекали на причастность отца к самой организации. Тот чуть не стал одним из них, прокололся из-за какой-то глупости, связанной с Терри – их сеттером, подохшим от старости, еще когда Эггзи заканчивал старшую школу. Может быть, Галахад тоже когда-то любил и уважал его отца настолько, что не мог дать Эггзи от ворот поворот, стоически закрывая глаза на его сомнительные заслуги.  
Эггзи вытащил рацию и зажал еле заметную пластиковую выпуклость на обратной стороне. Полезная доработка, которую он всегда, как полагалось, таскал за собой. Но пользовался до сих пор, только закрывая за собой дверь собственного дома и обеспечив какую-никакую конфиденциальность. Рабочих ситуаций, требующих вмешательства секретных служб, у него не случалось – на том спасибо. Встроенный в стандартную конфигурацию чип работал в обе стороны, при необходимости превращался в жучок и черт знает, во что еще. Эггзи не удивился бы, если бы в один прекрасный момент оказалось, что у микросхем в корпусе его рации имеется механизм самоуничтожения, вздумай он растрепать кому-нибудь информацию государственной важности. Здорово, что он такой не располагал.  
– Эггзи, – без обычного для стандартных комплектаций фонового треска отозвалась рация через минуту негромких щелчков.  
– Галахад.  
– Не за что.  
– Это были вы, – не то чтобы у Эггзи имелись сомнения. Он потер лицо, зажмурившись, надавил ладонями на глаза. Хорошо, что Галахад в этот момент не видел его горящие уши, – мне жаль.  
– Будьте осторожней.  
– Если бы я только знал, чья это машина… – за день, полный воспитательных бесед вроде этой, Эггзи здорово прокачался и теперь готов был врать со всей возможной убедительностью.  
– Вы могли пострадать.  
– Оо… Ну так-то да, пожалуй.  
– Мы не готовы потерять вас, Эггзи, – Галахад был не готов. Эггзи понял, что улыбается, глядя на динамик рации, когда щеки заболели.  
Запасть на голос в трубке было хуже вывиха накануне чемпионата по легкой атлетике или фейла с карманным бульдогом.  
И, может быть, Эггзи чуть чаще совал нос, куда не следовало, чтобы стать полезным человеку по ту сторону переговорного устройства. Потому что Эггзи до смерти хотелось стать ему полезным. Сейчас в голову приходило только притянутое за уши совпадение. Мысль не давала покоя, весь день фоново заедала поцарапанной пластинкой. То, что сначала казалось случайным набором фактов, стало выглядеть, как закономерность, проигнорировать которую было бы крайне непрофессионально. А к вечеру снова рассыпалось на набор вымученно подогнанных деталей.  
Этим вечером Эггзи заехал в Имперский колледж после своей смены. Профессора на месте не оказалось. Секретарь с кафедры экологической инженерии смотрела на Эггзи с театрально раздутым недоумением, намекала, что ему здесь не особенно рады. Профессор Джеймс Арнольд пропадал на неделю, лекции сорвались. В понедельник вышел на работу, объяснив отсутствие срочной поездкой в Аргентину к безнадежно больной тетушке. Единичный случай, который обычно дотошно пунктуальному профессору с радостью простили.  
Люди пропускали работу без предупреждения, каждый сезон «Чисто английских убийств» служил допингом воображению миссис Уэйнрайт. Эггзи не собирался докучать высосанными из пальца домыслами серьезным людям.

Эггзи просунул фото поверх цепочки и попробовал выразить лицом всю доброжелательность, на которую был способен.  
– Вам знаком этот человек?  
– Это профессор Арнольд, – глаза Уэсли загорелись болезненным обожанием. Он потрогал себя за ухом и отдернул руку, будто обжегся. – Он гений. Вы не представляете, что он для меня сделал.  
Уэсли ходил на лекции профессора, был любимым лаборантом профессора, писал научную статью и ссался кипятком от страшных историй об антропогенных изменениях климата. Вот что выяснил Эггзи.  
– Где вы были вчера вечером?  
– Меня в чем-то подозревают? – ощетинился Уэсли.  
– Вашей соседке показалось, что у вас могли возникнуть проблемы.  
– Эта безумная старая кошелка?  
– Точно. Миссис Уэйнрайт.  
– Я был с друзьями, – врал Уэсли не очень убедительно. Но предъявить ему было решительно нечего, даже если в свободное время он предпочитал колесить в хорошей компании по городу в черном фургоне с тонированными стеклами. У всех имелись свои хобби.  
– Что это у вас?  
– Что?  
– Похоже на шрам.  
Шрам выглядел немного воспаленным, а Уэсли продолжал трогать его, водить пальцами по припухшей красной полоске за мочкой уха.  
– Бородавку сводил. Мне сказали, это законно.

– Странно все это, Рокс, – Эггзи поднял взгляд от кружки светлого лагера. Рокси оглядывала бар, подперев щеку кулаком – самый благодарный его собеседник на сегодня. – Ты меня не слушаешь.  
– Ты пошел на третий круг. После работы нужно расслабляться.  
У противоположного конца стойки Руфус тоже не первый раз разорялся о героическом рейде по наркопритонам, окучивая нового секретаря департамента. Его никто не осуждал. Степень проявленного героизма в историях Руфуса разнилась в зависимости от глубины декольте благодарной аудитории.  
– Люди пропадают.  
– И возвращаются? Эггзи… – страдание на лице Рокси было неподдельным.  
– Но сначала пропадают.  
– Тебе нужна подружка, – Эггзи проследил за ее взглядом. В проходе между столиками блондинка демонстративно скрестила ноги. Ноги были отличными, блондинка посасывала трубочку коктейля, глядя на Эггзи. Эггзи залип на внушительных черных каблуках. Такими при большом желании и некоторой сноровке можно было убить. Эггзи вспомнил о приятном тембре Галахада в трубке. Тот разговаривал, как диктор на BBC. Наверняка закончил Оксфорд или Кэмбридж и носил дорогущий, сшитый на заказ костюм. Пиджак не топорщился, скрывая кобуру. Брюки не теряли стрелок. Если бы Эггзи начал откладывать прямо сейчас, то вместо отпуска смог бы заказать такой же, только без шпионских примочек. Галахад не зашел бы в этот бар, чтобы выпить с ним пинту Гиннесса. А еще Галахад был старше его отца. Это смущало до неприличия мало. А значит, ему нужна была подружка. Эггзи одним глотком прикончил пойло комнатной температуры, в которое превратилось его пиво, и поморщился. Рокси истолковала жест в пользу своего предложения. Типичная Рокси.  
– Это Лиза. Сестра Хьюго. Ты помнишь Хьюго? Не важно. Я вас познакомлю.  
Лиза была милой и точно не стала бы использовать свои каблуки не по назначению. Эггзи повторил ее дайкири. Выпуск новостей, прервавший футбольный матч, настойчиво отвлекал его от светской беседы. Полиция начала активное расследование по поводу пропажи миллионера мецената, который фанатично сплавлял состояние на сомнительные исследования климатических изменений. Эггзи потянулся к рации и вспомнил, что остался в гражданском.  
Подруга Лизы встречалась с парнем, который употреблял наркотики. Он продавал ее вещи и был настоящим козлом. Парень подруги Лизы был недостоин подруги Лизы. Подруга Лизы никогда Лизу не слушала.  
– Пусть обратится в полицию, – сочувственно улыбнулся Эггзи, незаметно подвигая бармену чаевые. Девушкам нравилась его улыбка и честные глаза. Эггзи и врал-то только по долгу службы. – Мне пора. Дело государственной важности.

Эггзи сел в машину, побарабанил пальцами по рулю, выдохнул. Перешагнул через себя и неминуемый стыд, нажал кнопку связи и дождался привычного щелчка.  
– Галахад, послушайте. Звучит, как бред, но все равно. Вы слушаете?  
– Я весь внимание, – уверил его Галахад. На фоне раздавались крики на незнакомом Эггзи языке, хлопки, приглушенные расстоянием, смутно напоминали выстрелы.  
– С вами все…  
– В порядке, – приятно было слышать, как Галахад заканчивает за него предложения, но Эггзи не поверил, – не отвлекайтесь. У вас что-то важное?  
Эггзи был совсем уже не уверен, что его предположения несли хотя бы крупицу смысла, а тем более могли быть охарактеризованы как важные. Достаточно было представить, как он является со своими «очевидными параллелями» к начальству, чтобы оказать помощь в расследовании исчезновения медийной персоны, на поиски которой направили лучшие кадры.  
– Тут вроде как закономерность. Странно все это. Я в баре новости смотрел.  
– Приятно время проводите?  
– Сосредоточьтесь. Миллионер-эколог пропал. Профессор, помешанный на этом климатическом дерьме, за хлебушком вышел, вернулся через неделю. Чувак даже на лекции никогда раньше не опаздывал.  
– Дикость какая.  
– Еще есть Уэсли, лаборант профессора Арнольда, – этих пока связывали только общая аура тотального задротства и любовь к трепу о скором климатическом светопреставлении.  
– Вы сказали Арнольд?  
– Лысеющий профессор с апокалиптичной теорией?  
Галахад замолчал, крики стихли с парой полнозвучных, резанувших по ушам выстрелов. Эггзи отодвинул рацию подальше и попробовал обуздать профессиональные рефлексы, чтоб не поинтересоваться, где развлекается Галахад и не нужна ли ему помощь патрульного с перцовым баллончиком.  
– Ничего не предпринимайте, Эггзи. Вы меня поняли? Это может быть опасно.  
Эггзи кивнул и отключился. Информация каким-то образом была важной. А отрицательные частицы имели свойство быстрее всего стираться из памяти.

Имперский колледж не стал дружелюбнее, но Эггзи решил дождаться профессора. Тот появлялся за двадцать минут до начала лекций, если не пропадал по семейным обстоятельствам. Амфитеатр столов повергал Эггзи в привычные приевшиеся сожаления. Кэмденский полицейский колледж был не так уж плох. Не так уж плох, если звезд с неба не хватать. Юрфак, вставший между Эггзи и первым офицерским званием параллельно с косяками, увековеченными в личном деле, маячил недостижимой пока мечтой. Эггзи испачкал пальцы мелом, потом испачкал меловой тряпкой рукав, пытаясь вытереть руки. Империал мог позволить себе электронную доску, но Арнольд был похож на любителя традиционных методов обучения. Эггзи тщетно пытался вникнуть в смысл каракулей на доске с безопасного расстояния, когда дверь лектория хлопнула.  
– На пару слов, профессор.  
– Констебль, – профессор светился нервным дружелюбием. Эггзи готов был поспорить на весь свой скромный аванс, что ладони профессора вспотели.  
– Как ваша поездка? – зашел издалека Эггзи.  
– Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно.  
– По нашим данным у вас нет родственников в Аргентине, – Эггзи ткнул пальцем в небо. Профессор вытер руки о полосатый свитер. Свитер напомнил о киношном рождестве, а профессор – иллюстрацию к пособию по технике допроса для новичков.  
– Понятия не имею, о чем вы.  
– Вы мне все расскажете, профессор, ага? И мне не придется тащить вас в участок, – беззастенчиво блефовал Эггзи. Он расправил плечи, обтянутые формой, и надвинулся на профессора. Тот обнял свой портфель, вжавшись поясницей в стол.  
– Мне не следует с вами разговаривать, – профессор смотрел ему за спину, Эггзи поздно спохватился.  
– Не оборачивайся, – в бритый затылок красноречиво уперся прохладный ствол. Зато профессор с облегчением выдохнул. Удар рукоятью пришелся точно в основание шеи.

Головная боль, сырость и букет застоявшихся запахов напоминали о бурной юности, паленом алкоголе и подвалах Роули Уэй. Эггзи не отказался бы сейчас там оказаться.  
Запястья неудачно пережали собственные наручники. Эггзи покосился в сторону, смутно надеясь увидеть сваленных штабелями похищенных экологов. В вонючей комнатушке с невысокими потолками никого, кроме него и двух лбов в черном, не было. Боль собралась в затылке и вызывала приступы тошноты. Где-то совсем рядом пронесся поезд или вагон метро, обеспечив его раскатистой пульсацией в висках.  
– Я полицейский, – вяло напомнил он. На всякий случай. То есть на тот, если форма, нашивки и вырвиглазный светоотражающий жилет не смогли сказать сами за себя.  
– Босс против лишней жестокости, – обнадежил правый громила и, почти не размахиваясь, приложил по челюсти. Второй любезно придержал покачнувшийся стул, – так что мы сразу к делу. Сечешь?  
Эггзи решил, что вопрос риторический, а кивать слишком большая роскошь для его нервных окончаний.  
– Что за хрень «Кингсмен»? И как ты выходишь с ними на связь?  
Название ребята выбрали отличное – броское, отдающее элитарностью и смутно навевающее ассоциации с бесценным шмотьем. Эггзи невольно скосил глаза к ремешку для рации и сам себя испугался. Думать о белой обезьяне было распоследним делом – в разведке ловить ему было нечего. Громила изящного маневра не заметил. К тому же рация пропала, вместе с дубинкой, газовым баллончиком и всем его бесполезным арсеналом.  
– Не понимаю, о чем…  
Эггзи заткнул кулак в солнышко. Пускай, решил Эггзи, ему и самому не слишком улыбалось сотрясать воздух избитыми формулировками. Он вдохнул, хрипя, и попробовал согнуться. В детстве казалось, что свернуться калачиком лучшее средство от боли в животе. Еще казалось, что рыцари появляются в самый подходящий момент, спасая граали, принцесс и вляпавшихся в сказочные неприятности, привязанных к стульям копов. Лично Эггзи мог обойтись без эффектных появлений. Его устроил бы еще один – последний – звонок от влиятельных людей. Эггзи вообще сказки любил. Жить долго и счастливо и никогда не умирать, не в ближайшее время точно. Жаль, что он не привык слушать советы умных людей с голосами телевизионных ведущих. Он был в полном дерьме и погружаться глубже стоило с музыкой.  
– Я скажу вам кое-что, парни. Это важно.  
– Валяй.  
– Копов похищают только полные кретины.  
Теперь болела еще и скула. В голове звенело, будто по лицу с размаху плашмя приложили чугунной сковородой. Громила справа подтянул свою балаклаву на лоб, показывая небритую рожу.  
Нет, хотел сказать Эггзи и зажмуриться. Нет, не показывай мне свое лицо, будто не планируешь отпустить.  
Поезд прогрохотал снова. В ритм колес будто бы добавились лишние звуки – лишенный такта перестук.  
– Это поезд? – попробовал Эггзи. Рация могла валяться в углу, чип могли перенастроить на прием, как жучок, отследить, как маячок, что угодно. – Мы рядом с тоннелем? Под землей?  
– Можем устроить тебя на рельсах.  
– Канализационный коллектор рядом с метро?  
– До первого скорого, м? С комфортом.  
Дверь выбило чье-то тело. Мужчина в костюме аккуратно переступил через лежащую на пороге тушу.  
– Молодые люди, уверен, у вас накопились вопросы к Эггзи…  
Те не дослушали, но голос Эггзи узнал. Стул опрокинулся, Эггзи снова с глухим стуком приложило затылком. Потолок волнующе поплыл, но это ничего, его почти сразу заслонил от Эггзи старый знакомый, не успевший засветить лицо. Рухнул без сознания и залил кровью из сломанного носа. Галахад столкнул его с Эггзи, поддев носком туфли. В темноте разобрать было не просто, но Эггзи не смог справиться с ощущением, что после путешествия по сырым катакомбам оксфорды блестели.  
– Галахад?  
– Эггзи.  
– Охренеть.  
– Я тоже рад нашей встрече.  
– Вы это просто так говорите, – решил чутка пококетничать Эггзи, чтоб не застонать от боли и облегчения.  
– Можете идти самостоятельно? – Эггзи кивнул и повис на чужом плече, как только нашлись ключи от наручников и его подняли на ноги.  
За дверью нашлось подкрепление. Галахад пристрелил первого, не поднимая руки с пистолетом от бедра. Сотряс здорово помогал повременить с восторгами. Хотелось перестать чувствовать собственную голову, лечь и умереть, а еще рассмотреть Галахада получше в свете мутной аварийной лампы, когда он аккуратно прислонил Эггзи к стене тоннеля.  
– На кого ты работаешь? – вежливо поинтересовался Галахад у второго мрачного и не слишком разговорчивого парня, опуская его лицо в вонючую лужу в бетонном разломе. Эггзи не смог остаться безучастным, или просто на ногах не стоял, потому бухнулся рядом на колени.  
– Сказали, их босс против лишней жестокости.  
– А я ничего против не имею, – заявил Галахад и улыбнулся своей жертве.  
Тот взвыл, будто заранее поверил, и попытался вырваться.  
А потом его голова взорвалась жизнерадостно розовыми брызгами фейерверка. Эггзи попробовал не проблеваться, судорожно сглатывая, когда лицо покрылось жидкой жвачкой чужих мозгов. Дрянь щипала кожу, заливалась в глаза. Под форменной одеждой спина покрылась холодным потом.  
– Вы же ему голову взорвали! Это как-то слишком, не находите?  
Галахад не находил или просто слишком был занят, чтоб отвечать.  
Эггзи протер лицо рукавом. Фигуры, вывернувшие из-за угла тоннеля, подернулись дымкой, как в жарком летнем мареве. Взрывная волна швырнула его на бетон. Эггзи провалился в темноту. Так часто он не терял сознание даже в летнем лагере, когда сдуру развлекался кустарной гипоксией.

Пальцы отчего-то почти не двигались, но Эггзи упорно пытался их расшевелить.  
Кто-то услужливо нажал красную кнопку у его кровати и безапелляционно заявил:  
– Он пришел в себя. – Эггзи хотел бы поспорить, не вступая с собой в серьезное противоречие. Валяться в беспамятстве было не то чтобы приятно, но куда терпимей. Ломота во всем теле маячила на периферии, органы, будто сговорившись, разом перестали слушаться.  
Больницы Эггзи не любил. Больницы никто не любил. Центральную клинику Кэмдена не любил даже муниципалитет и собственный главврач. Эггзи как-то раз хорошенько рассмотрел стены изнутри. Желтоватый потолок и несвежую побелку, окна с подсохшими мыльными разводами. Тут окон не было совсем.  
– Эггзи, – сказал Галахад и сел в кресло рядом. Кресло, обтянутое коричневой кожей, со своими резными ножками не шло к больничной обстановке, зато Галахаду шло.  
Эггзи наконец смог рассмотреть его как следует. Вспомнил, как воображение рисовало нордический профиль, волевой подбородок и виски, полные седины. Понял, что частенько его себе воображал. Галахад выглядел иначе. Так, что хотелось продолжать представлять его и после того, как он покинет это кресло и вернется к спасению мира во всем мире и своих бестолковых связных.  
Эггзи создавал яркий контраст – восстанавливал вселенское равновесие, – оброс неаккуратной рыжей щетиной. Был утыкан трубками. Капельница размеренно качала в вену физраствор. И может кое-что покрепче. Должны были найтись какие-то серьезные оправдания тому, что он промямлил:  
– Вы – пиздец, – и обнаружил, что язык его совсем не слушается.  
– Благодарю, – вежливо улыбнулся Галахад. Привык, наверное.  
Глаза закрывались, мешая потугам воспаленного сознания зачем-то вычленить и запомнить детали, вроде узора на галстуке или гравировки на запонках.  
– Жаль, не могу остаться, – Галахад извинился, и Эггзи в самом деле почудилась тень сожаления.  
– Оставьте свое фото, – вроде бы пошутил Эггзи. Он был на препаратах, это многое должно было объяснить.  
– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал Галахад и посоветовал ему отдохнуть  
Галахад не бросил его в коллекторе или на рельсах за самовольные действия. Доставил в штаб-квартиру, по всей вероятности, и собирался скоро вернуться.  
Куда он собирался, Эггзи знать не полагалось. Ему и находиться здесь не стоило.  
Эггзи все сжимал и разжимал пальцы, или ему так казалось. Галахад следил за ними цепким взглядом  
– Просто разминаю, – попробовал оправдаться Эггзи, чтобы не вышло, будто он выпрашивает сентиментальных жестов у малознакомого мужчины.  
– Мерлин обеспечит вам реабилитацию.  
– Мерлин?  
– Он волшебник.

Мерлин оказался суровым, помешанным на тотальном контроле шотландцем и сразу ткнул в Эггзи иглой. Несколько инъекций должны были поставить его на ноги, снять атрофию. Мышцы загудели, пальцы расшевелились. Язык тоже развязался.  
– Галахад, – подал голос Эггзи, чтобы что-то сказать и намекнуть, что у него тут вообще-то есть полезные знакомства.  
– Галахад сказал, что мы можем вам доверять, – Мерлин постарался вложить в свои слова все недоумение и справедливое сомнение, на которое был способен. Как будто Эггзи недостаточно убедительно изображал боксерскую грушу в катакомбах, от воспоминаний о которых его малодушно передергивало. Может быть, Мерлин просто не любил и не уважал его отца, и вообще не был с ним, на минуточку, знаком.  
– Сколько я тут?  
– Полгода.  
– Оу.  
– Именно.  
– Кажется, я забыл покормить собаку.  
– Галахад, – повторил Мерлин и скривился, как будто раскусил горькую пилюлю, – забрал его. По работе вы в бессрочном отпуске. С родственниками мы связались.  
– Забрал, – повторил Эггзи. По какой-то причине забота о мопсе со сложным характером замкнула круг. Наложилась поверх спасения его задницы, номера люкс в шпионской штаб-квартире и посиделок с ним по выходе из комы, – охуеть.  
– Поверьте, я тоже недоумеваю.  
– Мерлин.  
– Слушаю вас.  
– У вас тут все клевые ники заняты?

Эггзи поплотнее запахнул халат и потуже затянул на себе пояс. Возможно, он еще не оправился после комы полностью, не восстановил координацию. И если вывалил джем на свою белую майку за завтраком, то присутствующим джентльменам знать об этом было совсем не обязательно.  
На видео он выглядел, как плохо загримированный коп из массовки к трешовому кино про зомби апокалипсис. Он видел себя глазами Галахада – очками Галахада, – так ему объяснили. А тот только на него, кажется, и смотрел, когда не стрелял сразу контрольным в головы людей в темных спецовках. Жаль, неясно было, что за траектория у его взгляда. Типа: синяя скула – разбитые губы – в глаза: «Эггзи, вы кретин».  
Можно было и собственной головой поймать пулю, если так нянькаться.  
Хотелось оправдаться задним числом. Мол, в порядке он был, никто не просил поминутно проверять. Да, упал в кому на полгода, но так это потом.  
– Шрам видите? – Мерлин увеличил изображение. Перед тем, как голова наемника брызнула в стороны, на фоне жутковатой внутренней подсветки на коже проступил тонкий рубец.  
– Не заметили такой у Арнольда?  
– Не.  
Эггзи смог выдержать паузу, чтоб в полной мере насладиться красноречивым взглядом Мерлина: зачем мы пришли сюда и мечем бисер, нарушая протокол.  
– Но вот у лаборанта Арнольда точно был такой.

Пока Эггзи расслаблялся овощем под мерный писк приборов, Винсент Валентайн решил разорить мобильных операторов и обещал халявные сим-карты всем желающим. Звучало гениально и чуточку зловеще. Там, где Эггзи принимал все на веру, господа шпионы-капиталисты проявляли здоровый скептицизм. Чипы-убийцы, конечно, тоже сыграли свою роль. Валентайн мог оказаться Доктором Зло. Голдфингером. Мог быть Сильвой для Бонда Галахада.  
Эггзи внимательно рассмотрел тартан брюк и вельвет смокинга. Стряхнул крошки от печенья с одеяла. Галахад сидел в своем любимом, диссонирующем со всей окружающей обстановкой кресле, вместо того чтобы получать последние инструкции перед вылетом. Эггзи эта мысль жуть как нравилась.  
– Часто вы такой нарядный больных навещаете?  
– Только в особых случаях, – улыбнулся Галахад. Эггзи захотелось убрать воображаемую пылинку с его рукава или потрогать залом воротника. Одно то, что Галахад подыгрывал его доморощенным потугам на флирт, выдавало в нем джентльмена старой закалки. Эггзи непременно почувствовал бы слабость в коленях, если бы весь пока не походил консистенцией на рождественский пудинг.  
Галахад планировал задержаться и еще неделю пускать Валентайну пыль в глаза, пить охлажденное шампанское к десерту и обкатывать яхту. Представлять шпионские будни было теперь куда проще, и Эггзи самую малость злоупотреблял.  
– Никогда не выходил в море, – от Галахада заранее пахло свежим бризом и кубинскими сигарами.  
– Это можно будет поправить.  
– Только обещаете, Галахад.  
– Гарри.  
– Вы, что ли?  
– Я.  
Эггзи показалось, что лицо у него сейчас нечаянно треснет, а потом его прорвало.  
– Это опасно. Гарри, – выдал Эггзи. Потому что тот нуждался в его наивной до глупости оценке ситуации. Можно было еще посоветовать шапку надеть – над Атлантикой обещали холодный циклон. – Серьезно, он людям бомбы в головы запихивает. У вас есть подкрепление с воздуха? Снайпер на крыше? Наряд суперагентов в мини вэне за углом?  
– Попробую самостоятельно справиться со званым ужином.  
– Пусть завернет вам с собой кусок торта, – для вида смирился Эггзи.  
– Если поправитесь к моему возвращению, – доверительно пообещал Галахад. Гарри.

То, что Эггзи изнывал от скуки, было заметно невооруженным взглядом. Дозволенный маршрут ограничивался коридором и подъемником, доставлявшим его к заднему крыльцу особняка. Для прогулок в пределах заданного радиуса. Львиную долю свободного времени он торчал в четырех белых стенах. Послушно сгибал и разгибал ноги в коленях, тискал резиновый мячик, допекал чопорную сиделку, которую отрядил ему Мерлин. Сиделка походила на самого Мерлина, только с шевелюрой погуще, Эггзи никак не мог определить ее возраст, а спросить не решался. Атмосфера костюмов и чайных сервизов на него пагубно влияла.  
– Это из-за моего отца? – спросил Эггзи через три дня. Мерлин неторопливо выжал поршень шприца до упора. Сиделка бы отлично справилась. Теория, которая заключалась в том, что Мерлину просто нравилось тыкать в него острыми предметами, имела полное право на существование.  
– Вашего отца?  
– Не прикидывайтесь, Мерлин, – прищурился Эггзи. – Вся эта история с вооруженным ограблением и заложником, которого он прикрыл собой, шита белыми нитками. Я все-таки коп.  
– Ли Анвин?  
– Скажите правду. Он умер из-за косяка вашей конторы. И потому вы со мной носитесь.  
– С вами Галахад носится. Не обобщайте, – попробовал отпираться Мерлин. – И это было вооруженное ограбление. Мы непричастны к гибели вашего отца, как бы вам ни хотелось верить в обратное.  
– Тогда зачем? – впал в ступор Эггзи.  
– Странно, МРТ не показала у вас травм мозга.

Эггзи приснились прозрачные с зеленцой волны.  
Краем глаза Эггзи заметил, как девочки в бикини втроем повисли на декоративном рулевом колесе – обычное дело. Зато Галахад, щелкнув сигарной гильотинкой и глубоко затянувшись, пообещал в другой раз взять его с собой.

Хозяйка выписала Эггзи из квартиры. За неуплату и погром, который устроили люди Валентайна.  
В прихожей Гарри Харта Джей Би сел перед дверью, загородив полки для обуви, и вывалил язык. Приятно было почувствовать себя как дома.  
Гарри получил отгул на ближайшие сутки. И Эггзи до последнего был уверен, что отправится ночевать в дешевый мотель, а потом Гарри впустил его вперед себя в прихожую и объявил:  
– Поживешь пока здесь.  
– Так вы не виноваты в смерти моего отца? – на всякий случай еще раз уточнил Эггзи.  
– Мерлин рассказал мне о ваших домыслах.  
– Не пытаетесь ему добром отплатить?  
– За что?  
– Он не был вашим другом?  
– Он был моим протеже.  
– Это так теперь называется, – пошутил Эггзи, потому что был королем такта, и сам посмеялся. Гарри теперь смотрел на него сквозь стекла очков, бликовавших от настенной лампы, Эггзи ничего не разобрал.

– Мы оба взрослые люди, – Эггзи начал прямо от дверей. Гарри сидел, вытянув ноги, поверх покрывала. В этой классической позе джентльмена, решившего бороться с бессонницей посредством сентиментального романа. Только вместо книги он опустил на колени планшет и подтянулся повыше.  
– Определенно, – кивнул Гарри, отложил на столик очки и больше не отводил взгляда от Эггзи. Даже когда тот сел на край кровати и потянул на себя одеяло.  
Девушки любили дерзких, но Эггзи со своей стороны подкачал, а Гарри не был девушкой. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за ним, постукивая пальцами по матовому монитору, и не пытался прикрыть писанину, не предназначенную для посторонних глаз.  
Эггзи решил пока не трогать неразобранные чемоданы, которые нашлись в его комнате. На тот случай, если пришлось бы сейчас извиниться и отправиться ночевать в какое-нибудь гостеприимное место у заправки с несвежими простынями.  
– В качестве реабилитации мне показали…  
– Пассивную гимнастику? – невозмутимость Гарри приятно контрастировала с его собственным мандражом.  
– Физические нагрузки. Но этот вариант тоже ничего.  
Гарри так и не разделся, только манжеты закатал – неслыханная роскошь.  
Эггзи обхватил пальцами оголившееся запястье, поднялся большим пальцем к ладони – нужно было обозначить свое право остаться – и сам нечаянно задышал чаще.  
– Можно? – Эггзи запоздало вспомнил о манерах.  
– Ты не обязан, – тактично заявил Гарри, опрокидывая его на постель и подминая под себя. А потом замер, глядя сверху вниз, и Эггзи решил каким-то вывертом логических связей, что это оттого, что Гарри услышал и по-своему истолковал заполошный стук его сердца. Сам он тоже замер, прикрыл глаза, пережидая накрывшее разом возбуждение, скомкал в кулаках отглаженную ткань рубашки – ее нестерпимо хотелось смять, снять в перспективе.  
Некстати вспомнил, что вечность не занимался сексом в приличной постели. Довольствовался мотелями, диванами в гостевых спальнях приятелей и как-то экстримом на столе в кабинете отца случайной знакомой. Как оказалось, некоторых здорово возбуждали бумаги о купле-продаже недвижимости.  
Эггзи, в свою очередь, ничего более волнующего, чем Гарри Харт, трахающий его в самой миссионерской из возможных поз в собственной кровати, сейчас представить не смог бы.  
И Гарри стоило об этом знать. Эггзи пробрала дрожь, когда тот пообещал, прижавшись губами под самой кромкой волос:  
– Тогда с этого и начнем.

Эггзи дремал, подперев щеку кулаком, пока Гарри хлопал дверцей холодильника. Потому что был не согласен досыпать в одиночестве. Стол казался слишком длинным, и Эггзи готов был поверить, что Гарри поставит свою чашку с другого конца, как в любимой исторической драме миссис Уэйнрайт, где аристократы гоняли чаи в похожих на перрон столовых. Но теперь их разделял только угол, Гарри сел напротив и скрестил ноги в проходе. Эггзи залип на обнажившихся лодыжках, хрустя тостом, и погрузился в приятно щекочущий эффект дежавю. Масленка нагревалась в солнечном квадрате, шум улицы убаюкивал.  
– После завтрака можем вернуться в постель, – сжалился Гарри. Потому что был идеален от и до.  
А потом очки звякнули срочным вызовом. Гарри ждала горящая путевка в Кентукки.

– Жди здесь, – сказал Гарри и мягко сжал его локоть. Эггзи не подозревал, что упаковаться в костюм и манеры можно с такой скоростью.  
В кабинете Гарри, увешанном таблоидами и оттого походившем на логово педантичного маньяка любителя клубнички, остался светиться экраном лэптоп. Гарри не похож был на человека, который так просто оставляет включенными электроприборы. Особенно те, что напрямую связаны с его собственной оптикой.  
Пока Гарри наслаждался видами из окна самолета, Эггзи выгулял пса, выспался на сутки вперед, закинулся омлетом, погуглил «храм миссии Саусглейд» и почувствовал укол тревоги.  
Валентайна на месте «испытаний» не было. Гарри смотрел в глазок камеры наблюдения, та тоже вежливо к нему повернулась. Фанатики, набившиеся в церковь, тянули то ли на подопытных, то ли на уже инфицированных. Эггзи рассудил, что Гарри там не место, что бы командный центр и сам он не решили.

– Твой отпуск затянулся, – сходу огрызнулась Рокси, и Эггзи понял – соскучилась безумно, – не пробовал открытки присылать? СМС? Интернет? Эггзи, мать твою.  
– Нет времени объяснять, Рокс. Террористическая угроза, Храм миссии Саусглейд. Это в Кентукки.  
– Ты на курортном солнышке перегрелся? – участливо предположила Рокси, добрая девочка. Жаль, на дружеский треп времени категорически не хватало.  
– Просто доложи кому надо. Меня могут не послушать, отпуска эти, все дела. Рокс, очень надо. Боже мой. Вот же дерьмо, – под конец Эггзи чуть-чуть не перешел на фальцет – на мониторе Гарри с остекленевшим взглядом вышиб крикливой дамочке мозги.

– Полиция, опустите оружие, – объявила полиция. Пистолет Валентайна дрогнул, и Гарри хрестоматийно дернул его за руку на себя, уходя из зоны поражения. Второй выстрел уже угодил между глаз девчушке с жутковатыми протезами. Гарри прикрылся Валентайном, когда пара пуль из табельного расплющились о его костюм. С помпой подкатили федералы.  
Пока Гарри уходил от них полями на позаимствованном у полиции автомобиле с мигалкой, Эггзи глушил коньяк из самой пыльной бутылки, а Мерлин вышел на связь.  
– Мы так просто от вас не избавимся?  
– Я отсюда вижу, как вы улыбаетесь, Мерлин. Как вы мной довольны. Вы мной довольны? Господи, я так пересрал.  
– Вам, видимо, придется пройти коррекцию зрения.  
– Все шутки шутите, – коньяк попахивал перезрелыми фруктами и успокаивал расшалившиеся нервишки. Гарри сел в чей-то подоспевший бронированный вертолет. Взлетевшую на воздух тачку он взглядом не удостоил – успевший разомлеть от алкоголя Эггзи раздосадованно фыркнул.  
– Отчего же.  
– Если вы темните – перестаньте.  
Судя по звукам, Мерлин тоже разливал что-то по рюмкам.  
– Нам не довелось поближе познакомиться с вашим отцом.  
– Почти убедили.  
– А с вами придется.  
Нужно было придумать историю для Рокси и оправдание получше для матери.  
– Я буду учеником волшебника?  
– Ни в коем случае, – занервничал Мерлин и привычно свалил все на Гарри.


End file.
